The Peach Creek Race
by TheYoungestCrazySister
Summary: For the first time in 10 years, Peach Creek is holding its traditional race. In this rivalry, the teens are invited to go through a series of obstacles in order to win 500 in cash. After Ed gives Eddy the wrong answers to an exam, the short Eds leader forces Ed to participate. Edd joins in to protect Ed from the brutality. But what happens when he needs help? EddxMarie


**Hello, everyone! This is a one-shot EddxMarie story that takes place after the Eds' movie. I got the idea from a manga that I read, and it just seemed like the sort of thing Eddy would do. I DO NOT OWN Ed, Edd, & Eddy. If I did, I'd be awesome. In fact, that is the word to describe Mr. Antonucci. Hope you enjoy!**

The bell rang, echoing through Peach Creek Jr. High. Students scrambled towards their respective classes, praying that they wouldn't be tardy. On this particular Friday, they were especially anxious to get to class on time: summer vacation was just around the corner, which meant that the teachers would mercilessly test the students. Of course, Double D was prepared: he could quote all the textbooks at any time and had probably been grooming himself for the exams since the previous summer vacations.

Oddly enough, though, Double D was the only 'Ed' present in class. The teenager looked at the empty desks in confusion, scratching the side of his head. "Strange," He muttered to himself, "Now, where would my compatriots be?"  
He didn't have time to brood over the question; a pair of hands slammed on his desk, making him yelp, clutch the sides of his hat, and nearly fall out of his chair. Girlish laughing erupted, somehow resembling banshees. Double D would recognize that sound anywhere.

Kankers.

"Hiya, Dream-Boat!" Marie grabbed him by the hat and pulled him upward. Double D started sweating bullets as the pale girl with dyed blue hair brought her face inches from his. "Ready for the big English exam?"

"Uh-well, yes, I-um, d-do you require anything?" Double D stumbled over his words as he tried to ignore the lack of personal space. Marie giggled and turned to her sisters, "Hear that, girls? He asked me if I _'required'_ anything!"

Lee chuckled, her grin malicious, "Ain't he a gent! All prim and proper!" She leaned down to look at her sister's 'boyfriend'. The bright red curls hid her eyes, but the boy still sensed her watching him. "I say you should give him a kiss, just to show him ya care!"  
More girlish laughter. Marie beamed, "Okay, Lee! Anything you say!" With that, she turned back to Double D, smacked her lips, and whispered, "Pucker up, love muffin!" She started to close the space between them.

"No, please! You wouldn't dare!" Double D cried.

"Miss Kanker!" Marie immediately let go of the terrified boy and turned around. Their English professor, Mr. Kincaid, was glaring daggers at the trio of girls. He said in an icy tone, "I thought I told you multiple times to leave Eddward alone. If this happens one more time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the principal."

Marie scoffed, but it was clear that the teacher's words had struck fear in her heart. Same went for Lee and May; the blonde Kanker was muttering, "Uh, maybe we should do as he says."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Mr. Kincaid smirked, "Go sit."

Lee glowered at him as she rounded up her siblings. Marie blew Double D a kiss and managed to say, "Save me a seat at lunch, honey cakes," before obeying the teacher and going to her respective seat. Double D sighed in relief, wiping his brow. He turned to Mr. Kincaid, "Thank you very much, sir."

"No worries." Mr. Kincaid smiled, "Now, get ready. The exam is in a moment. I'm just printing out the copies."

As he said this, the classroom door opened. To everyone's astonishment, Eddy walked...in an arm cast.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"Ah, don't worry." Eddy grinned, confusing Double D even more, "I asked for some chick's phone number, and she kicked me down the stairs."

"Oh, dear." Double D's hand flew to his mouth, "Does it hurt?"

"Nah." Eddy continued to grin as he sat down next to Double D. The boy with the cap narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong here; if his friend really had broken his arm, he'd at least whine about it. The Eddy he grew up with never missed an occasion to lament about an injustice he had to endure. Right now, Eddy just seemed too...relaxed. Calm.

Again, he couldn't broad over the quandary; Mr. Kincaid was already handing out the exams, "Now, remember, kids: you have an hour to complete these, so don't rush. Check your answers. You may consult a dictionary. I'll be in the teacher's lounge, so I trust you'll all be on your best behavior.

"Yes, Mr. Kincaid." Everyone chorused. The man nodded in approval and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dude, why'd he leave?" Nazz asked.

"Ain't it obvious? Kevin asked, snickering, "Today, they got doughnuts in the teacher's lounge. He can't resist that stuff."

"Whatever." Eddy giggled, fumbling with his cast, "It's a good thing they chose today, 'cuz I got myself a ticket for an A!"

"Oh, Eddy! You studied?" Double D smiled, exhilarated to finally see his friend put some effort in his schoolwork. Eddy snorted, "No." He cackled and removed a section of his cast like it was a Lego. Double D's eyes widened; there were wires and buttons on the inside of the cast. "Eddy, no!" He cried, "You can't cheat on an exam!"

"Watch me." Eddy chuckled and spoke to the machinery, "Okay, Papa Bear to Mama Bear."

Ed's dopey voice came through, "Buttered toast!"

Eddy groaned and face-palmed while Kevin laughed, "Hey, dork! Good luck gettin' the answers outta the dumbest kid in America!"

Eddy glared at Kevin, "Shut the hell up, Shovel Chin. Ed's got the textbook with him, so I'm good to go."

Kevin's smirk slipped off his face. His hand balled into a fist.

"Okay, Monobrow. The first question is," Eddy read the paper, "'What is C.S. Lewis' finest work?'"

Ed answered almost immediately, "His cakes!"

Eddy arched a brow, "What?!"

"Yeah, Eddy! It says so!" Ed replied happily.

Eddy sighed and started scribbling in the answer, "Alright. Whatev, bonehead."

* * *

"_An F?!_" Eddy screamed the next day. He whirled around, grabbing Ed by the jacket, "Ed, you idiot! I thought I told you to read from the textbook!"

"I did, Eddy!" Ed replied, looking frightened of the short teen.

"No, you didn't! Just look at these answers!" Eddy read through some of his replies,

"'What was the name of Orpheus' wife?

Mrs. Orpheus'."

Double D bit his lip to silence his giggles, but he lost it when Eddy read another one:

"'How does Romeo's character develop throughout the play?'

It doesn't. It's just self, self, self, all the way through.'"

Eddy glared at Ed, who broke down crying, "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! I read the book!" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a textbook.  
"Gimme that!" Eddy snatched it. He took one look at the title and exploded, "YOU MORON!" He held up the cover, "IT SAYS 'ENGLISH FOR DUMMIES', NOT 'ENGLISH'!"

"Calm down, Eddy." Double D said, retaining his laughter, "Mr. Kincaid said at the end of the period that if we wanted a re-test, we were more than welcome."

Eddy made a tsk-tsk sound, "Like I'm gonna waste more of my time on this bullshit." He slung his backpack over his shoulders, "Come on, let's go to my place. See if there's anything on TV."

The Eds walked in silence down the streets of Peach Creek, the tension heavy as fog. Eddy was so furious at Ed, it would take a lot to let this incident slide. It would probably be something humiliating, like piggy-back riding him to school for the rest of the year, or dressing like a chicken. Then again, oblivious old Ed would've found those things endlessly amusing rather than cruel and pathetic.

Just when Double D was wondering how to solve things, Eddy noticed something and screamed, "YAHOO!" He ripped a flier from the lamppost and held it up for his two sidekicks to see, "Check this out!"

Double D frowned and read, "'The 2012 Peach Creek Race'?"

"Yeah!" Eddy's sullenness was long-gone; ecstasy had firmly taken its place, "My parents told me about it; it's this old tradition in Peach Creek, way back to the 1700's. Once every 10 years, all the teenagers of the cul-de-sac get to participate in a race. The winner gets..." Eddy checked the flier, then grinned like a clown, "Five hundred bucks!"

"Five hundred?" Double D took the paper, "That's impossible, Eddy. There is no such thing as giving away half a thousand dollars to minors...oh, my." He couldn't believe his eyes. Indeed, Eddy had spoken the truth (surprisingly). The flier displayed young boys and girls doing dangerous-looking sports, like dodging fake arrows, ten-foot-tall monkey bars, and bungee jumping. The contestants had to be between the ages of thirteen and nineteen. The winner received $500 in cash. There was a space for kids to sign their names.

It wasn't obligatory, but $500? Who could turn _that_ down? Nobody in the cul-de-sac was particularly poor (except maybe the Kanker sisters, considering they lived in a trailer), but anyone could use half a thousand dollars. Double D already imagined using it to someday pay for his college, MIT. Either that, or he would donate it to charity. Still, his rational side took hold.

"Gentlemen, these activities look rather hazardous. I believe it would be best to skip the occasion." He said, trying to sound reasonable. Eddy looked at him like he'd lost his senses, "Are you crazy, Sockhead?! Imagine all that dough!" He cupped his hands over his lips, "FIVE HUNDRED BUCKS! THE BIG FIVE-OH-OH!"

Ed whined and covered his ears. Double D flinched at the high volume, "I understood that, Eddy. But these sports look viperous. I really wouldn't recommend enrolling."

"Relax, Einstein." Eddy spoke, "They're not that dangerous! My uncle did 'em when he was a teen, and all he got was a concussion."  
"Oh, that makes me feel _much_ better!" Double D snarled sarcastically before beginning to walk away. Eddy watched him go for a shocked second, then yelled, "Fine! Who needs ya?! I got Lumpy here to gimme a hand! Ed?" He turned to the tall teenager, "Whaddoya say? Ya in, or what?"

Ed grinned, "This'll be just like 'Star Wars', Eddy!"

"Uh...okay, then." Eddy pulled out a pen and scrawled Ed's name.

Double D couldn't believe his eyes. If Eddy had just handed Ed a bazooka, he wouldn't have seen the difference. "Eddy, no!" He yelled, snatched the flier, "You can't sign Ed up! It's suicide!"

"No, it ain't!" Eddy yelled right back, "Ed's got more muscles on him than Rolf! He'll be fine! Besides, he owes me for making me look like an idiot in the exam!"

"You can't be serious!" Double D snapped, "What if he gets injured?"

"I ain't talking about this no more." Eddy slung his backpack over his shoulder, "The bottom line is, I want the money, and Ed owes me. End of story." With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk home. Ed patted Double D on the back, "Fear not, Double D. I'm big and strong. I won't get hurt."

"Oh, Ed..." Double D sighed and glanced at the flier. His conscious was telling him to do something. It was madness, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt it was the right thing to do. If anything, he'd protect his friend. He took the flier and picked up the pen Eddy had dropped. In his most legible handwriting, he wrote: _Eddward Moore_.

Ed took one look at the signature and burst into tears. He grabbed Double D and trapped him in a tight hug, "Your action touches me more than the ending of _The Curse of Evil Tim_!"  
Sweet as he was, Ed hadn't showered in a few months, so Double D found himself holding his breath. He smiled weakly, "Yes, well um...I'm pleased that you appreciate it, Ed." He gently pried himself free and read the date, "See you...tomorrow?"

Double D felt the ground pull away under him. He hadn't expected it to be so soon. He'd hoped to have at least a week to prepare himself. He was the weakest of the Eds, maybe the weakest in school. How could he be ready to protect Ed in less than twenty-four hours?

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer yelled over a microphone the next morning, "Welcome to the Peach Creek Race! We welcome these seven youngsters to win the $500 price. All you have to do is run down this path, but watch out for traps! Our contestants are Kevin White, Johnny Harris, Lee Kanker, May Kanker, Marie Kanker, Ed Walker, and Eddward Moore!"

The race was being held in the junkyard. The contestants' families were all speculating from their seats, all cheering on their children. The kids who'd declined participating were also watching, especially Eddy, who was devouring a huge bag of popcorn. The place normally looked terrible, but today, a bright red road had been painted to lead the players to victory.

"Look, Double D! The Kankers are here, too!" Ed exclaimed in his dopey voice.

"Don't remind me." Double D tried not to look in the direction of the three sisters, who were blowing kisses at them. He especially avoided looking at Marie, who'd chosen the occasion to wear a black bodysuit that fit like skin. It covered her entire body, including her palms and feet. Her toes and ankles poked out. She glanced at him, grinned, and smacked her lips. Double D turned bright red and looked away.

"Dude," Kevin was asking Johnny, "What're you in the contest for?"

"Plank needs the new Xbox." Johnny replied like that explained everything, "And I can't afford one!"

Kevin stared at him, not sure what to say, "Uh..." He started doing push-ups.

"GET READY!" The announcer cried. The seven teenagers lined up, the numbers pinned on their shirts.

"AND...GO!"

Everyone broke into a run. Kevin and the Kankers immediately took the lead. Double D tried to keep up with Ed, but it wasn't easy; Ed's legs were much stronger and longer than his.

"THEY'RE NOW HEADED TOWARDS THE CLUBS OF DESPAIR! WILL THEY MAKE IT?!"

Double D squawked. They were indeed headed for a set of clubs the size of garbage trucks, all suspended on wires and swinging by the second. The kids seemed hesitant, but after a moment, Kevin bolted in, just barely dodging getting hit. May Kanker wasn't so lucky; a club swung into her leg, sending her twirling through the air and crashing on the ground.

"UH-OH! NUMBER 4 IS OUT!"

Johnny screamed like a woman as he just barely avoided being hit. He was doing well...until he turned to Plank, who was in the audience with a can of Fanta, "I can do it, Plank!"  
Just as the words left his lips, another club slammed him full-on, sending him five feet in the air before tumbling in the dirt.

"AND THERE GOES NUMBER 7!"

Ed squealed like a child and raced through the obstacle, somehow avoiding the clubs. "Ed!" Double D screamed his friend's name, but it was futile; he was too far away to hear.

Just then, a club swung towards him.

"HIIII-YAAH!" Marie rammed into him, sending them both rolling across the floor. The impact was so powerful, the two made it out of the Clubs of Despair. Double D forced himself to his feet as the blue-haired girl ran towards the next obstacle. "See ya in a minute, honey!" She called over her shoulder, giggling.

Double D brushed himself off and made it just in time to hear the announcer bellow, "AND NOW, FOR THE BUNGEE JUMP! EVERYONE SECURE YOUR ROPES, OR IT'S A ONE-WAY TRIP!" Now, the contestants were on a platform at the edge of the junkyard. Ten meters below, someone had laid out a series of pillows to cushion the teens' landing.

"No sweat." Kevin smirked as he tied himself up. He was about to jump, when Lee gave him a shove, "Off ya go!" As Kevin plummeted down, he let out a chain of profanities, making some people cover their ears. He landed with a loud THUMP on the sea of blankets. Almost immediately, he grabbed his shoulder and started screaming, "Game over! Game over, man!"

"LOOKS LIKE NUMBER 5 IS OUT!"

"Oh, dear." Double D winced as the other contestants leaped. Ed and Lee managed to land without any injuries, but that didn't reassure the intellect. Both of them had builds of iron. Who said they couldn't jump a few meters?

"Come on, cutie pie!" Marie's voice came from behind him, making him yelp and whirl around. Before he could protest, Marie secured the rope around his waist before doing the same to her hips. She gripped his arm and jumped down, howling. Double D hollered every second of the way, praying that he wouldn't get injured.

His wish was granted; Marie landed seconds before he did and caught him in her arms. She giggled, "Only a few more until the prize, oven mitt!"

* * *

For the next two hours, the teens ran through the obstacles, just barely making it. Lee was disqualified when she got hit by a fake arrow. Ed just hiked through the whole thing and was barely grazed. Double D was relieved that his friend wasn't in danger, and to his shock, neither was he.

When he'd slipped on one of the steps and almost fallen into the water, he'd been kicked to safety. When he'd almost gotten nailed by an arrow, Marie had thrown herself in front of him.

Now, the three finalists (Ed, Marie, and Double D) had one last challenge before the winner was declared. They were standing in what appeared to be a dance floor.

"THIS IS A GAME OF FLEXIBILITY, AGILITY, AND SPEED!" The announcer yelled as a volley ball was thrown in the dance floor. "THE TILES WILL GIVE AWAY AT ANY TIME. IF YOU'RE ON IT, YOU'LL END UP IN A POOL OF SWAMP WATER. IF YOU HOLD ONTO THE BALL WHEN THE TIMER RUNS OUT, YOU WIN $500! AND...BEGIN!"

0:60

0:59

"I got the ball!" Ed grabbed the volley ball and began running around in circles. "Ed, stop! The tiles might-"

The tile under Ed's foot gave away. Ed yelped and rolled over. All the tiles behind him tumbled into the pool below.

0:55

The tiles fell away for Double D and Marie as well. They were constantly moving to avoid being disqualified. Before too long, only a few tiles remained.

0:40

The tile Ed was standing on crumbled. Double D gasped as the announcer yelled, "OUT GOES NUMBER 3!" The tall boy threw the ball in the air as he disappeared from sight.

0:32

"Ed!" Double D leaned down and tried to grab Ed's hand, but the big lug splashed in the swamp water. He appeared a second later with a delirious grin on his face, "Get the ball, Double D!"

"What?" Double D looked up just in time to see Marie catch the ball, landing on her feet. Lee and May cheered in the audience while Marie did a little happy dance. She looked extremely pleased with herself.

0:25

The tile under her feet fell, bringing her down with it.

"AND THERE GOES NUMBER 6!"

0:20

"Not so fast!" Marie grabbed the edge of the tile next to the fallen one and was back into the game. The crowd cheered wildly as Marie continued skidded across the remaining tiles, being sure to avoid the crumbling ones.

0:19

The tile she was running on gave away. Marie screamed and gripped the edge of one of the last tiles, the volley ball secured under her arm.

"Marie!" Double D knelt down to help her up...and caught notice of something.

0:17

Her fingers were cut and bleeding, and the rusty-red nail polish was scraped.

With growing horror, Double D examined the rest of Marie's body. Her bodysuit was torn and stained crimson almost everywhere. The piece of paper with her number on it was all but completely ripped away. The pale skin under the bodysuit was bruised, battered, and bleeding. Marie even had a cut just above her eye.

0:12

Now, it all came together. Double D finally understood how he'd even made it this far in the race when his physical strength was close to non-existent.

"You..." He could barely speak, "You were...protecting me."

0:07

The tile Marie was holding onto gave away.

"NOW, NUMBER 6 IS REALLY GONE!"

Double D watched with terror as Marie grew smaller and smaller. It was like it happened in slow motion. She beamed at him, "Oven mitt! Catch!" She threw the volley ball at him.

0:05

"IF NUMBER 1 CATCHES THE BALL, HE WINS!"

Eddy exploded, "Grab it, Sockhead!"

0:03

Double D growled. He leaned forward and held his hand out.

0:02

0:01

0:00

The ball fell into the swamp water, useless and forgotten.

Double D's fingers closed around Marie's wrist, keeping her from falling.

The silence was deafening. Eddy watched with wide eyes as the announcer yelled, "THIS CAN'T BE!" He exploded, throwing his pop corn aside, "You little rat!" He bellowed, "You just cost me $500!"

Marie's eye (which was, Double D noticed for the first time, a bright green color), widened in confusion, "Honey...the ball...why didn't you...?"

"Are you alright?" Double D cut her off. Marie felt herself swooning at the genuine concern in his eyes. He'd had the chance to win, but he'd squandered it.

All for her.

Marie found herself grinning, "Yeah, thanks." She didn't sound like her usual arrogant self. She sounded...different. Kinder. Gentler.

Double D returned her smile.

The announcer hollered, "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN PEACH CREEK HISTORY, WE HAVE NOT ONE, BUT TWO WINNERS! THE MONEY WILL BE SPLIT BETWEEN NUMBER 1 AND NUMBER 6: MARIE KANKER AND EDDWARD MOORE!"

Several members of the audience began to protest, Eddy especially. Double D turned on a deaf ear to their shouts as he helped Marie to her feet.

He realized what he'd done. He'd lost his chance to win half a thousand dollars. He'd possibly angered Eddy enough to last years, and now, everyone would probably jeer at him for helping a Kanker.

But Marie smiled gratefully at him, and that somehow made it okay.


End file.
